Jo is Back
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: what i think happens when Jo comes back a little fluffy


**A/N this is my last story until the weekend I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own the plot. **

**Kendall's POV**

I can't believe it Jo is coming back (I said happily) and…. Uh oh. Uh oh what? Carlos asked. I had kissed Lucy and now my sort of girlfriend sort of ex girlfriend is back what to I do? By now James and Logan had come over to listen. I want to tell Jo but I don't want her to not love me anymore.

**Logan's POV**

Ok buddy I said. Then I heard James say what happens if she found someone in New Zealand. Ugh I heard Kendall say then face plant. Well I tracked her flight and plane down and she should be getting on her plane in 5 minutes and will be home tomorrow. Yes thank you Logie said Kendall.

**Jo's POV**

I can't wait to be back because I will see him. The boy who stole my heart 3 years ago. I was boarding my plane 1102 the day of my birthday and his. I want to know if he got a girlfriend. Well I won't know until tomorrow.

Time skip next day

**Kendall's POV**

I set up a party and had James and Carlos get the guests. I went to the LAX airport. I had not seen Jo come out of the flight departure yet, but Logan was trying to keep me in order.

**Logan's POV**

Kendall had flowers, chocolates, a guitar, and me here to welcome Jo. He kept asking me when she will come every 10 seconds. His plan was to play worldwide to her **(A/N I will not put in the lyrics because most of you have heard of worldwide). **As soon as she comes out of the departure zone. Kendall I said James told me that every thing is all set up and after we bring her home to drop her off at Camille's to get ready for the party. We had balloons that said welcome back on them.

**Jo's POV**

I was getting all of my luggage and when I come out to the cafeteria I hear a song, a familiar song. It is worldwide. Then I see Kendall and Logan. Kendall is playing and singing while Logan is harmonizing the chorus. I run down with my luggage and wait for the song to be over but then Kendall stops playing and hugs me. He gives me chocolates, balloons, and flowers. Logan gave me a bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kendall comes right out in the open and kisses me full blown on the lips. After that I ask how long they have been waiting in the airport and he said 3 hours. I said OMG! You didn't have to wait for me. And he told me I wanted to be the first one to greet you.

**Logan's POV**

After the lovey dovey fiasco we went in Jo's limo. Kendall had his arm around Jo who had a hood and covered her face from paparazzi. James comes up to us and says who is this and can I date her. Kendall yelled NOOOOOOOOO! In his ears and James said why not? Kendall said she is mine she has been mine for 3 1/2years.

**James' POV**

What is her name? Josephine he replied. Oh that sounds a lot like Jo Taylor. Do you know her Josephine? Duhhh she responded who doesn't. She winked at Kendall then I realized that it was Jo. Jo how have you been? Good she responded and then she said took you long enough.

**Kendall's POV**

I can't believe that James didn't know it was you then he tried to hit on you and- I didn't get to finish until Jo kissed me. I liked that kiss, so I had kept holding her into it until she pulled away and asked why I was holding her in and I said because I liked the kiss and I was sorry. I brought her to Camille's house so she could get ready.

**Camille's POV**

JOOOOOOOOOOO! You're back and with Kendall. I want to talk to you. Okay she said just give me a minute. Do you mind Kendall she asked? No he told her then they did a 45 second goodbye kiss. Guys I yelled to get the blondes attention. Oh sorry they said. Kendall pecked her lips then left. Oh I see you guys are a couple she said with a sad tone. Why do you say that? Jo asked. Well because we were… I can't say it. I want Kendall to tell you. Oh no Jo said then cried. I can't believe I would think he would wait for me. My life is over. Why didn't he tell me? He will I told her. We are going to a party and I want you to be even prettier than you are and that will be hard. You are going to wear what I tell you if not I will tell Kendall you cheated on him while you were in New Zealand. Okay she told me.

**Kendall's POV**

Logan how do I tell her without her breaking up with me? Easy he told me. Just slow dance with her and while you are dancing tell her but tell her not to get mad at you before you tell her. I mean you dated her 10 days before Jo came back, that isn't a long time. You broke up with her 6 days later, but you only had one kiss he told me all of that. I will think of something I told him.

**Lucy's POV**

Kendall only broke up with me because Jo came back. Well I will get revenge. **(A/N I didn't take this from another writer). ** I want Kendall all for myself. I will have to get rid off that runt even if it kills me.

Tine skip 4 hours later

**Kendall's POV**

Camille texted Logan who told me that she and Jo were on their way. Camille also told Logan that Jo was upset so I went and got her roses and a bracelet. Jo was happy when she saw me, but then her face turned into a frown. Hey love I said when I approached her. She said did you date any girls when I was away? Well did you date any boys when you were away? No she replied. Well I want to know if we can dance. Not until you answer me. Okay I will tell you on the dance floor she told me. If you don't tell me then we are through and I would never want to see you again.

**Jo's POV**

We started dancing when a slow song came on. I asked him the question and he said Lucy. Who is Lucy I asked? The girl with red streaks in her hair. Oh I said with a frown. He quickly noticed and pecked me on the lips and said I'm sorry we were playing kiss, date, marry, and do. We were using girls at the palm woods and the winner got $50 from each of the losers. I had asked if I could pick you for each and everyone but Camille and the guys wouldn't let me so I wouldn't play he had said. I had asked if I could pick you at all and they said yes. I blushed when he said that he would pick me for each one. Then they had raised it to $100 and I couldn't back down. I wanted the money so I could take you on a date when you got back he replied. I picked for kiss: Stephanie and at that Carlos tackled me. Date: I picked Lucy and at that Jo had a frown. Do: I picked Rachael I don't know why. But for Marry: I picked the one and the only Jo Taylor he told me honestly.

**Kendall's POV**

I had told her she blushed a few times but then frowned. Lucy had overheard and then I couldn't say no because she would beat the shit out of me. So we dated for only 6 days then I broke up with her because then I remembered that you were coming 4 days later. I didn't tell you so soon because I was afraid that you would hate me, break up with me, and then go to Jett Stetson.

**Lucy's POV**

KENDALL BABY! I yelled WHAT DO YOU WANT LUCY! Kendall screamed at me. Don't forget our date.

**Kendall's POV**

I can't believe she did that. Now Jo will hate me forever. I BROKE UP WITH YOUR SORRY ASS A LONG TIME AGO! I screeched and by now Jo was crying. Lucy came up to me and kissed me. On the mouth. I shoved her on the ground. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I told her loudly. She said I want my boyfriend. Jo I save it Kendall we are through I can't believe I trusted you, and you lied to me. What kind of sicko **(A/N I did spell this word like that so it is like that so harm)** are you? I saw my true love run out. I went up to 2J and face planted on the couch.

Time skip Next day

**James' POV **

Kendall buddy lets go clubbing and meet some girls. I don't want to meet girls I want Jo. Yeah come on buddy said Carlos lets go clubbing. I DON'T WANT TO GO CLUBBING! He yelled. I WANT JO! He screeched through the pillow. Okay I will go clubbing he finally said.

**Camille's POV**

Come on Jo we are going clubbing tonight. Okay she said. I will pick out your outfit no complaining or else I won't talk to you. Alright. Camille she yelled this is over board. Jo you will wear it. Okay she said. Camille did her make up she looked amazing.

**James' POV**

I am picking out your outfit okay. You will wear a purple plaid shirt with a skinny black tie. Some skinny jeans and purple vans. James why am I wearing Jo's favorite color he asked when we were halfway there. Oh whoops sorry.

**Kendall's POV**

Uh oh. Uh oh what? Carlos asked. I see Jo and I can't believe she wore a green dress that revealed so much skin. Every one of the guys at the club was hitting on her and then asked her to dance she said yes to 2 of them. Kendall became jealous. His hope had been restored or so he thought when guy went into kiss her and she kissed him. He tried to do the hand up the shirt thing and Jo retreated and punched, and flipped him. I had went up and asked her if she wanted to dance and she said no go dance with your girlfriend Lucy. I was happy each time she rejected someone, until she went with ANOTHER guy instead of HIM. She actually liked this new guy because it looked like another Taylor Lautner. She made- out with him. Until I dumped soda on him then left for 2J. Camille and Logan drove Jo back. I was waiting until she returned and I had flowers and a necklace. She left him with out taking the offer.

**James' POV**

I have an idea Logan tell Camille to have Jo look out side of her balcony window and Kendall you get your guitar, flowers, and bracelet. Meet me outside near the pool and get ready to sing any kind of guy, and stuck. Logan get Carlos.

Time skip to 30 minutes

**No one's POV**

Kendall had just sang any kind of guy and was on stuck Jo was crying. She decided that she was going to talk to Kendall. Jo ran down stairs and Kendall stopped playing I guess she will never love me he had said. James took the guitar and then when Kendall was walking back Jo jumped on top of him. Kendall that is the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me.

**Jo's POV **

I want to talk about us right now in your room. Okay he said.

**Kendall's POV**

I am so sorry that I had asked you to dance and then spilled soda all over your "date, boyfriend" I just wanted you to be mine again.

**Jo's POV **

Really? But what about Lucy, are you sure you aren't her boyfriend anymore? No he told me. I want to believe you but I can't. Why can't you believe me he asked? I don't know can you get Logan in here? Sure he said with a sad tone. Logan he called. Sup he said. Jo wants "you". Alright sup Jo. Logan are Kendall and Lucy still dating? No he replied. Okay I believe you she said then started kissing Kendall. I'm sorry for kissing other guys and turning you down at the club.

Time Skip Next Month.

**Jo's POV **

Kendall got a motorcycle from James. James and Lucy are dating but I think she has feelings for him still. Kendall crashed and came in hurt. He had cuts all over. I was in 2J with Camille, Carlos, James, Lucy, and Logan when he came in. Logan had to leave before he came in. SO it was every one else including Kendall and not counting Logan. All over his torso, back, abs, lip, and nose was cut. He had to take off his shirt and put alcohol (the boo- boo spray from icarly) on his back he winced in pain. I hugged him when it was over. He started kissing me after the hug but then retreated because of his lip. I kissed it all better. Lucy looked at us in disgust. Kendall proposed 1 year later on our birthdays. But we waited until a year to have our wedding on our birthdays. We had kids the same day too. We all lived happily ever after.


End file.
